Collapsing In Your Arms
by Hugz Kissez
Summary: When Senkhara gives the Anubis kids a new quest, they have to find the Wings of Isis before it's too late. With Nina getting worse and worse, will they be able to save her? Fabina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own HOA!**

**Nina's POV**

I woke up to Amber's frantic squealing. " EEEEEK!" " Amber, what is it?" " S-SPIDER!" " Oh, Amber! Just squish it!" " I tried! Look!" I looked in the corner where there was a small pile of shoes. I sighed, picked the spider up, and tossed it out the window because I couldn't bear to kill it. " Thank you Nina!" Amber said, reverting back to her cheery self. " Now, where did I put my eye shadow?" I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. " Morning guys!" I said, walking into the dining room and pouring myself some orange juice. " Morning," I got back in reply. Once everyone had finished breakfast and started walking to school except for Fabian, and myself, Fabian asked if I would like to walk with him to school. " Sure, Fabian!" I replied. He smiled and offered me his arm. I took it, and we walked out the door. " So, Nina, have you finished the book you were reading? " Yup! Connie stopped Kullervo and the sirens from destroying the tanker...though as I say this I realize you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about." " Not a clue. What is it about?" " Well, it's about a girl named Connie who finds out mythic-" I stopped talking suddenly as an intense pain spread over my body and I collapsed to the ground. I screamed and writhed in agony as Fabian bent down beside me and looked at me worriedly. " Nina! NINA!" He yelled, picking me up and rushing me back to Anubis House. The pain was so bad, I wanted to die. I let out a long shriek, then passed out in Fabian's arms.

_Dream_

_I was chained to a wall somewhere. Looking around, I saw I was in a sort of prison cell. Senkhara was looking at me through the bars. " Find the Wings of Isis, or be doomed for all eternity, the place to look is in the book, you must be swift to find the key. You will sicken until the Wings are returned to their rightful resting place." She kept chanting, over and over. " What book? What are the Wings of Isis?" I asked, but all I got in return was the same chant. Then Senkhara disappeared, and I jolted back to consciousness._

_End Of Dream_

" She's waking up!" I heard someone yell, and I looked around to see who it was. " Fabian! What happened? All I remember was pain, and I blacked out." I said, attempting to sit up. " Stay down, Nina." He said, pushing me back to a lying position. " You collapsed, and I carried you back to the house. You were shaking and muttering in your sleep, something about wings, and keys? Then you woke up." Suddenly it all came flooding back to me, the dream, the pain, everything. " Oh, no.." I muttered. " This is **not** good." " What's not good Nina?" Fabian asked me. " Senkhara said we have to find the Wings of Isis, or be doomed for eternity, the place to look is in the book, we have to be swift to find the key." Fabian turned pale. " Not another prophecy.." " We need a Sibuna meeting. Asap." " Yeah, you're right. I'll go get the others." Fabian said, getting up from where he was sitting " But, don't we have school?" " Nina, school is over. You slept all day. It's five p.m. now." " What!" I exclaimed, looking at the clock and getting off my bed. I wobbled unsteadily until Fabian put his arm around me to balance me. " Careful, Nina." He said, helping me walk to the door and down the hall to Patricia and Joy's room, where Amber, Joy, and Patricia were. When Amber saw us, she let out a small squeal. " Eee! Fabina!" She shrieked, while Fabian and I both blushed. " Amber, we're not together!" Fabian and I said at the same time. Amber looked disappointed. " Sibuna meeting, now!" I said. " We've got a little problem..."

**The first person to review on PM me with the answer to what book she was reading gets a sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Nickelodeon to you? Yeah, that's what I thought.**

**Nina's POV**

When the whole Sibuna gang was rounded up in the attic, I explained what happened, including my dream. When I finished, Amber said, " Not _again_! I mean, not like it wasn't fun being in life-threatening situations with you guys, but I didn't really like almost dying a bunch of times! Will this ever stop?" " Well, Amber, the sooner we finish this quest, the sooner things can get back to normal. Now, Senkhara said ' the place to look is in the book, you must be swift to find the key'. What could she mean?" " I think it has something to do with the book I was reading, Secret Of The Sirens. But what could possibly help us now? Hmm...Mack...Evelyn...Col...Connie...Lionheart! I think I've seen that name somewhere in the library archives. We should head there." Everyone got up and headed to the library to look through the archives.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

* * *

" Guys! Over here! I think I found something!" Mara shouted excitedly. Everyone crowded around the folder she had in her hands. " I found a whole column of Lionhearts!" " It says they checked out and returned a book called Mysteries of Isis. It's shelved in section 2B, shelf 4." They all rushed over to section 2B and started looking for the book. " I found it!" I shouted. I pulled out a piece of paper that was sticking out of the book a bit and read it out loud. " When the Wings of Isis are removed from their resting place, the Chosen One's health will deteriorate. If they are not returned, the Chosen One will...die?"

**Haha! Cliffy! If you want to read the next chapter, review and/or take the poll on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have a confession to make. I...do NOT own House Of Anubis!**

**Btw: Nina's thoughts are in italics.**

**Previously: The Anubis kids find out that Nina will die unless they return the Wings of Isis to their resting place.**

**Nina's POV**

" What?" everyone yelled. _No, no, NO! This cannot be happening! _I felt faint, and swayed in place unsteadily until Fabian came up behind me and put his arm around my waist. I saw Amber mouth _Fabina_. " We have to find those wings, and fast." Fabian said. Everyone nodded in agreement. He read the rest of the paper aloud. " The Wings of Isis are Isis's sacred symbol, and are located in the foyer of the Isis mausoleum in Yule, England." " Hey, that's where my grandma lives!" Alfie shouted. Everyone looked at him. " What?" Patricia rolled her eyes. " Really, Alfie?" " What's so wrong with my grandma? She makes **amazing** cookies!" " Whatever." We focused back on the paper. " So, I guess we're headed to Yule then." Mara said. " We should probably go pack." When Amber heard that, she said, " Omigosh! I have to pack! Nina, come on!" She got a death grip on my arm before realizing everyone was staring at her as if she'd gone mad. " What? I have to figure out what I'm going to wear, what makeup I'm going to bring..." Amber trailed off, probably thinking about what she had in her closet. I used that opportunity to try to wiggle out of her grip, but failed. She snapped out of her reverie and started running to the house, pulling me along with her. I mouthed _help me_, but they just stood there laughing. _I'm going to get them, but first I have to deal with Amber._ " Amber! You're hurting my arm!" I said. " Oops, sorry." Amber said, loosening her grip on my arm a bit. When we got back to the house, I said, " Amber, you head upstairs. There's something I have to do." Amber didn't need to be told twice. She sprinted up the stairs in 5 seconds flat, and I heard the door to our room slam. I hid behind a potted plant in the foyer and waited for everyone else to come back. When I heard the door open, I jumped out at them and yelled, " BOO!" Everyone shrieked. " That's for not helping me with Amber." I said, then walked upstairs and opened the door to the room Amber and I shared. I froze in shock. There were clothes, shoes, and purses everywhere. I started to close the door and back away, but Amber spotted me. " Nina! There you are! Come on, I need your opinion on what shoes I should bring with this top and these pants!" She dragged me inside and shut the door.

**So it looks like Anubis is headed to Yule! The next chapter should be _much _better, this one was only meant to be a filler. Read Fairy Dust and The Quest for the Egg by Gail Carson Levine, or at least look it up and read the summary. Oh! Also look up why you should clap for fairies. Until someone reviews with the summary or why you should clap, I won't update. Yup, I really care! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to Carolina for her review. Thanks Carolina!**

**Nina's POV**

After two agonizingly long hours, I finally escaped from the whirlwind of makeup and designer clothes and went down to the kitchen to grab a snack. I saw Trudy stirring some spaghetti noodles in a pot on the stove. " Hi Trudy! Could I have a snack?"

" Sure, dearie." Trudy said, grabbing a bag of chips from the pantry. " Don't eat too many, sweetie. Supper is in an hour." She said as she went back to watching over the pot of spaghetti noodles that was simmering on the stove.

" Thanks!" I said, walking out. I decided to see if Fabian needed help packing. Ok, the packing thing was just an excuse to see him. I was head over heels for him, but I was sure he didn't feel the same way, whatever Amber might say. I walked through the open door and asked, " Hi, Fabian! Do you need some help packing?"

" Yeah, sure, thanks." he said, quickly shoving something under the suitcase he had sitting open on top of his bed. I helped him fold his clothes and put them in his suitcase as we talked and shared the bag of chips from Trudy.

We then heard a squeal of, " Nina! I can't close my suitcases!" from Amber. Fabian and I shared a glance. We went upstairs to help Amber close her suitcase_s_. When we went in, we saw Amber pushing down on the top of one of her suitcases, but it wouldn't even go all the way down. It stopped two thirds of the way down and wouldn't budge.

Amber sat down on the edge of her bed and asked, " Nina, Fabian, will you help me close my suitcase? It won't close!"

I sighed. " Sure, Amber."

Amber and I jumped on the top of the suitcase as Fabian tried to zip it. Finally we succeded in closing the suitcase.

" Yay! Thanks, Neens, Fabes!"

" You're welcome, Ambs." I said, flopping down on my bed and trying to catch my breath. " But I am _not _helping you with the others."

" But _Niiinaaa_!"

" No."

" Please?"

" No."

" Please with a cherry on top?"

" No."

" Awww!"

**Okay, this chapter is a filler chapter. Recently I re-read my stories, and they are complete bunny poo. So I will try to provide you guys with better chapters faster. But remember, when I write, normally I'm skipping class, since I'm in online school, so I still have to work. I ditch as much as I can, but I still have school too. Sorry. Anyway, for the next chapter, tell me the names of the two main characters in the book In A Heartbeat.**

**~Hugz Kissez~**


End file.
